Tragic Miko
by Pami Li
Summary: Recuerdos de una sacerdotisa. Su pasado doloroso y su presente aún peor. Oneshot.


Hola )!

Este es mi primer fic de la serie InuYasha, lo hice para un concurso en un foro al que asisto con regularidad. Espero que les gusten, dejen sus opiniones respecto a él, se permite de todo !

* * *

**Tragic Miko**

**¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo lo que un día sentiste por mi¡dímelo!... ¿cómo puedo hacer para olvidarte?...**

**Era una noche sin estrellas, de esas en las que el silencio resulta perturbador. El aire frío provocaba escalofríos y en el ambiente una tristeza se dejaba sentir.**

**Una chica caminaba entre los árboles pensando, simplemente pensando… no podía creer lo que en ese momento sucedía.**

**A ella no se le estaba permitido sentir, exacto… no se le permitía llorar, ni mucho menos sentir, eso la haría débil ya que los sentimientos hacen débil a una persona… sobre todo el amor.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? – pregunto una voz varonil que la saco de sus pensamientos**

**- ¿Es que acaso te importa eso? – respondió con su acostumbrado tono orgulloso  
- ¡Ja, claro que no… solo hice la pregunta para… para… molestarte – el tono de voz sonaba un tanto nervioso para lo que ella, sonrió**

**- Sabes que no te creo esa mentira, InuYasha  
- Creo que ya me conoces… Kikyô**

**La luz de la luna alumbro un poco el rostro de la chica, Kikyô era una chica hermosa con mirada un tanto fría, vestía ropas de sacerdotisa ya que eso era… una sacerdotisa imposibilitada de amar.**

**- Entonces dime la verdad¿te importa acaso el que yo este sola? – dijo ella acercándose un poco al joven que la acompañaba  
- Solo me preguntaba si no te daba miedo el estarlo – corto un poco mas la lejanía entre él y la chica  
- ¿Y eso debido a que?  
- No tienes a nadie que te proteja – tomó la cintura de la chica  
- Yo puedo protegerme sola de cualquier situación – se soltaba del 'abrazo' provocado**

**- No de todo – dijo tomándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él – no de todo…**

**- Dime una cosa de la cual no pueda – menciono mirándolo desafiante a los ojos – mis poderes me permiten derrotar cualquier demonio que se me acerque y… además, cualquier humano que intente lastimarme**

**- Es que esto de lo que te hablo no es algo que puedas derrotar con tus poderes de sacerdotisa**

**- ¿Ah no¿entonces que diablos es? – pregunto ella un tanto enojada**

**- Algo de lo que no podemos escapar – respondió él con una inmensa ternura**

**- ¿Podemos…? – empezó a replicar ella pero no pudo terminar, ya que los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos reclamando el derecho a entrar en su boca.**

**Ella intento separarse de él pero no podía, la diferencia entre la fuerza de él ante la de ella era demasiado grande. InuYasha la empujo sutilmente hacia un árbol imposibilitando, de esa forma, que Kikyô pudiera soltarse de su abrazo, y más aun, de su beso.**

**- Señorita Kikyô¿podría jugar con nosotros? – preguntó un niño de grandes ojos color azul que llevaba solo un pantalón corto  
- Claro que si Kamui, si así lo desean – respondió la sacerdotisa Kikyô, sonriendo como era poco acostumbrado verla**

**- ¡Vamos! – gritó Kamui alegremente tomando entre sus manos la de la chica**

**Habían pasado ya más de 50 años desde ese momento en que InuYasha había besado a Kikyô, toda una vida en tan sólo un pequeño momento, en tan sólo un suspiro… y sin embargo tantas cosas sucedieron… Kikyô murió por culpa de una trampa, InuYasha quedo encerrado en un profundo sueño durante 50 años y ahora… él estaba con alguien mas… vaya cosas¿no?**

**¿Cómo podía InuYasha cambiar a Kikyô quien había dado su vida por él?... ¿cómo había olvidado todo aquellos momentos que habían pasado¿cómo puedo hacer tal cosa si él decía que la amaba, esas y mil preguntas más pasaban todas las noches por la mente de Kikyô, atormentándola… haciéndola sentirse la nada.**

**- ¿Cómo es que sucedió todo esto? – susurro ella mirando el horizonte  
- ¿Sucede algo señorita Kikyô? – pregunto una niña tomándola de la mano**

**- ¡Oh no!… no te preocupes Akane, no sucede nada – Kikyô apretó un poco la pequeña manita que estaba entre la suya – vayamos con los demás**

**- Si… - la niña de hermosos ojos oscuros dirigió su tierna mirada hacia la sacerdotisa – señorita Kikyô¿puedo preguntarle algo¿me es permitido?**

**- Claro que si pequeña Akane – se inclino para estar a la altura de la niña - ¿qué deseas preguntarme?  
- Bueno… yo… señorita Kikyô… ¿por qué llora noche tras noche? – preguntó la inocente niña**

**Kikyô definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta, su corazón comenzó a acelerar demasiado rápido y en su mente aparecieron escenas… miles de escenas de ese pasado tan doloroso.**

**- Bueno… Akane… eso sucede porque extraño a mi familia – mintió un poco la sacerdotisa – esa es la razón del porque lloro en algunas noches  
- Señorita Kikyô, no debería de llorar… no usted  
- Las cosas no siempre son lo que uno quiere que sean Akane, muchas veces el tiempo se te escapa de las manos y provoca que te olvides de la gente…**

**La pequeña vio a Kikyô con una expresión de duda en su mirada, no entendía nada de lo que la chica frente a ella le decía, pero si tenía en su mente el deseo de poder ayudarla a dejar de llorar.**

**- Señorita Kikyô… ¿podría ser parte de su familia? – la niña dio un pequeño salto para indicar su felicidad - ¿si podría?  
- Claro que si pequeña Akane, claro que si – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa en su rostro**

**La noche anterior había sido una pesadilla, ese mitad demonio la había besado¡la había besado!... su enojo era demasiado¿cómo se pudo atrever a semejante cosa, era un…**

**Kikyô caminaba como todos los días, atravesando su aldea en silencio, pensando en su papel como sacerdotisa… o eso se suponía, ese día en sus pensamientos lo único presente era InuYasha, un chico mitad demonio que intentaba arrebatarle la perla de Shikon, su trabajo para toda la vida. Intentaba recordar… el porque el beso había continuado pero no podía, o no quería, hacerlo.**

**Una sombra se movió con rapidez detrás de ella, la chica miro disimuladamente el lugar donde sabía que él se encontraba, pero siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Podía sentir que a cada paso el hanyou se acercaba más y más a ella intentando, según él, pasar desapercibido para la chica.**

**Kikyô se detuvo frente a un lago donde procedería a bañarse, no era normal que tomara un baño a esa hora pero tenía curiosidad de saber que es lo que haría el chico que la venía siguiendo.**

**InuYasha noto como Kikyô se detenía y supo lo que iba a hacer en ese momento pero… no quería dejar de mirarla, quería saber cómo era la sacerdotisa sin esas ropas tan típicas de ella, quería saber como era la hermosa Kikyô sin necesidad de usar su acostumbrado orgullo.**

**La chica se quito algunas partes de su ropa entrando al lago un tanto nerviosa, a pesar de tener la curiosidad de la reacción que tendría el mitad demonio, el pudor de quitarse su vestimenta era demasiado.  
El chico la veía sonrojado, en verdad deseaba seguir mirándola, pero algo lo detuvo… un pensamiento… ¿qué pasaría después de que le viere así, de por si ya dentro de él algo sentía por ella¿qué sucedería ahora en su mente¿qué aparecería ahora en su corazón?**

**InuYasha se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y desapareció entre los árboles, su corazón y su mente estaban sumamente confundidos y necesita estar sólo para pensar, sólo pensar.**

**Kikyô lo observo con detenimiento para luego proseguir con su labor, ella también necesitaba estar a solas, no entendía su actual comportamiento, sabía perfectamente que ella no podía sentir y ¿qué era lo que hacía?... ¡justamente lo que no debía, su labor era simplemente proteger la perla de Shikon¿por qué se le había complicado tanto desde un tiempo para acá, y entonces sonrió… simplemente era porque él llego.**

**Un hermoso atardecer aparecía en el horizonte, una chica vestida con ropa escolar caminaba al lado del hanyou que aparecía cada noche en sueño de la sacerdotisa, iban conversando y riendo mientras… mientras Kikyô los veía desde su lugar secreto, un pequeño espacio entre los árboles donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tarde meditando, o más bien, recordando.**

**La chica había enviado a una de sus serpientes a ver por ella, pero al mismo momento ella podía saber que era lo que sucedía y en su mente aparecía por instantes un sentimiento diferente al que estaba acostumbrada… odiaba como él podía divertirse al lado de esa chica y parecía al mismo momento que lograba olvidar todo… ¡todo!**

**Siguió observando en silencio mientras su corazón se rompía a cada segundo¿o es que podía romperse más?**

**Kikyô se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar por el mismo lugar que visitaba cada noche… ese bosque donde InuYasha y ella se habían besado por vez primera, observó cada uno de sus rincones notando con tristeza como el tiempo había terminado con aquellos lugares, con todo lo que le traía un poco de felicidad.**

**¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si a cada momento sus recuerdos la traicionaban, en su mente aparecían sus labios en los suyos y la presencia de el chico mitad demonio se podía sentir en el ambiente… ¡espera!... en realidad la presencia de InuYasha estaba en el ambiente.**

**Kikyô tomo asiento cerca de un árbol intentando simular que meditaba pero los nervios la traicionaban un poco, sobre todo… cuando la presencia del hanyou se encontraba más cerca. Pudo sentir como InuYasha la buscaba y al encontrarla por fin, se acercaba a ella tranquilamente.**

**- Kikyô… – susurró InuYasha a tan solo unos pocos pasos de distancia**

**- ¿Deseas algo InuYasha? – preguntó ella son su tono orgulloso  
- En realidad…  
- No me vengas a decir que nada porque no te creeré – dijo levantándose para acercarse más a InuYasha – no es nada normal que vengas a buscarme hasta acá, así que dime la verdad  
- Kikyô… necesito tu ayuda – suplicó él tomando la mano derecha de Kikyô  
- ¿Con que mi ayuda?... ¿para que me necesitas en esta ocasión?  
- Necesito que… le des algunas de tus almas a Kagome – tomo con más fuerza la mano de Kikyô**

**La sacerdotisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba¿le estaba pidiendo que ayudara a ella?... ¿a la chica por la que la había cambiado¡¿cómo podía pedirle semejante cosa!**

**- ¿Para que necesita mis almas esa chica? – preguntó de la mejor manera que pudo, pero sin perder el toque de ironía clásico en su voz  
- Kikyô no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo  
- Entonces ¿para que vienes conmigo si no quieres hacerlo?  
- Porque tú eres la única que puede ayudarme… Kikyô… por favor – suplicó el chico al punto del llanto**

**Kikyô lo vio y no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de ayudarlo, después de todo él seguía siendo la persona a la que amaba.**

**- Te ayudaré, pero no me pidas nada más de lo que puedo intentar realizar  
- Gracias Kikyô… gracias**

**InuYasha acompañaba a Kikyô a una aldea vecina, durante el camino que era lo bastante largo, la plática había sido sobre la vida de ella, el porque ahora era sacerdotisa, el porque era tan orgullosa, el porque había decidido hacer algo que no quería hacer, mas bien… la obligaron a hacer.**

**- ¿Por qué no dejas de serlo? – preguntó InuYasha viéndola a los ojos  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo ella deteniéndose  
- Sacerdotisa – se detuvo a un lado de ella - ¿Por qué no dejas de serlo?  
- Tengo un deber que cumplir InuYasha  
- ¿Y si dejaras de hacerlo?  
- No puedo, yo di mi palabra  
- ¿No existe una forma…?  
- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?  
- Eso es debido a que de otra forma no podremos estar… juntos – tomo la cintura de Kikyô entre sus brazos  
- No digas tonterías – puso sus manos en el pecho del chico intentando alejarlo de ella  
- Sabes que no son tonterías – susurró él acercando su rostro al de la chica  
- InuYasha… - coloco su mirada en los ojos de él y puedo verse reflejada – no podemos…  
- Si podemos, tu ya lo dijiste… esa perla me puede convertir en un humano completo – coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de Kikyô con delicadeza – de esa forma tu también dejarías de ser algo que no quieres ser¿te gustaría?  
- Si – levanto su rostro para cortar la distancia a tan sólo pocos centímetros – me encantaría**

**InuYasha se encargo de eliminar esa poca distancia entre los dos y la beso con delicadeza, deseaba demostrarle de esa manera que la quería demasiado y, a la vez, que deseaba permanecer a su lado por siempre.**

**Debería intentar de recordar cada uno de esos encuentros, sobre todo en esos momentos… Kikyô iba en la espalda de InuYasha mientras éste corría con rapidez hacia la aldea donde la sacerdotisa vivió por tanto tiempo.**

**Por la mente de ella pasaban tantas y tantas cosas… demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, lo peor de todo era que ella sabía que InuYasha no lo hacía, él iba absorto en sus pensamientos pero… no era ella la que lo mantenía así.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió? – susurro Kikyô  
- Nos atacó Kana y le robó las almas a Kagome – respondió él demasiado preocupado  
- ¿Así que por eso necesitas algunas de mis almas?  
- Así es, por esa razón…  
- ¿Sabes que si no las obtiene a tiempo puede morir? – preguntó ella con un tono de voz orgulloso intentando de esa manera conocer la reacción de InuYasha - ¿lo sabías?  
- Si, lo tengo presente… recuerdo que eso te pasa a ti  
- Pero por mi no te preocupas tanto…  
- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo un tanto enojado - ¡sabes perfectamente que sí!  
- No pienso contradecirte, no quiero siquiera molestarte  
- Pues parece lo contrario Kikyô  
- ¿En serio? – dijo con un tono sarcástico  
- Hemos llegado – se detuvo frente a una casa y bajo con cuidado a Kikyô  
- Lo he notado**

**De un momento a otro todo había cambiado, ella estaba a punto de morir y lo sabía, le encargo a su hermana que destruyera la perla junto con su cuerpo. No pudo evitar mirar por última vez a ese chico al que tanto amaba y ahora debía perder para siempre, lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos en el justo momento en que su cuerpo dejaba ir su alma.**

**La esencia de Kikyô estaba algo intranquila, sabía que por permitirse sentir no iba a ir donde las sacerdotisas, al mismo tiempo tenía conciencia que no podría descansar en paz debido a ese sentimiento, lo amaba y odiaba tanto al mismo tiempo…**

**Kikyô miraba con un tanto de desprecio a InuYasha, quien abrazaba a Kagome con fuerza. La sacerdotisa le había brindado unas cuantas de sus almas para que ella no muriera y ahora… la que se sentía débil era ella.  
No podía dejar de imaginar qué estaría pasando en ese momento si ella no hubiese muerto, definitivamente todo sería diferente, tal vez… ella sería feliz.**

**Caminó lentamente hacia la salida, buscando irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia su amado hanyou intentando decir algo… pero sin lograrlo. Anduvo por caminos extraños sin notarlo, pensando en lo que sintió y en lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se detuvo cerca de la aldea donde ahora vivía sólo para dirigir una última mirada hacia el lugar donde sabía que ellos seguirían.**

**- Estos celos que tú sabes que siento no son razón de mi odio hacia ti o a hacia ella, tan sólo son parte del deseo por el que tu vuelvas…**


End file.
